


if i let you go

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daniel had one more wish left for his birthday. A dance.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	if i let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't think this fic flows as well as I would've liked, but oh well. By the way, I am obsessed with Westlife. Their songs gave me nostalgia because I used to listen to them with my parents. And I will forever cherish it. That's why I chose this song. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this little fic! The song is "If I Let You Go" by Westlife.

The day was over. A birthday party had been had. Daisy was proud that Daniel loved her present the most (though she’ll never tell a soul). She could read him incredibly well after 2 years together. She knew his micro expressions the way she knew her powers, like the back of her hand. The present is a record player. When Daniel opened them, his eyes lit up, mouth opened wide and he grinned. She felt like she had hit the jackpot at the happiness displayed on his face. She definitely won girlfriend points for that.

Now that their family and friends had left their apartment, it’s just them once more. She had missed her crazy family, but she was glad that she could spend more alone time with Daniel. She couldn’t _believe_ that she had turned into the sappy girlfriend who wants as much time as she could have with her boyfriend. _Blegh_.

But he made it easy. He made it _so_ easy to love him and to _want_ to spend all the time in the world with him. So, seeing as she’s an expert on _him_ , she knew he’s up to something. He had that _look_. And there’s a glint in his eyes. She watched suspiciously as he sauntered towards her.

“Daniel?” She asked, with squinting eyes.

“Yes, darling?” And _damn it_ , he loves to call her using those old-timey endearing names. She rolled her eyes, but deep down, she adores it.

“What are you up to?”

“Hmm?” He said as he reached her in the middle of the living room. Their coffee table was pushed towards the wall for the party earlier on.

“You have that look in your eyes. What is it?” Daisy’s getting impatient.

“What look?” He tried to act as innocent as possible but knew that he couldn’t keep it up much longer.

“ _That_. That look. What are you hiding behind your back?”

“ _Oh_. That look. Yes, well, you’ll see.” He said, as he held a vinyl and placed it in the record player which was set on top of their coffee table. He placed the needle somewhere in the middle and turned it on.

He went towards the light switch and turned a couple off, letting the room be dimly lit. Then, he placed his hands onto her waist as the song played. It’s _Westlife_ , one of the bands that he actually liked. She found him listening to their songs every day, singing them in the shower, oblivious to the fact that she could hear him. He has a smooth, deep voice, and she fell in love with it, just like she fell even more in love with him.

“Daniel—”

“I have one last wish for my birthday, Dais.” He quietly said to her.

“What is it?” She murmured.

“Dance with me.”

Daisy smiled. Of course that’s what he wanted. Time with her. Holding her in his arms. Being in the moment. “Okay. But if I step on your toes, it’s not on me.”

Daniel chuckled. “Got it.”

The both of them swayed lightly to the song. Letting themselves drown in the lyrics and memories.

They had been together for _2 years_. And day after day, as time pass away, they couldn’t get each other off their minds. They’re still as _into_ each other as they were when they just started dating. Even though they had arguments here and there, they would always solve it that day. Daniel would remind her that they’re fighting against the problem, not against each other. That would usually calm her down. Get her to focus on the problem at hand.

The one time he screamed at her, she was so taken aback that tears pooled in her eyes. He regretted it straight away and vowed to never raise his voice at her. The first time she yelled at him, she told him to leave. He didn’t know what to do, so, he gave her space.

He left their apartment to take a walk. He hid it inside. Kept on searching, but couldn’t find the courage to show, to letting her know that he had never felt so much love before. And he’s thinking about taking the easy way out. But immediately scrapped it. She’s worth _every_ stupid fight, _every_ disagreement, _every_ quarrel, _every_ sacrifice. Because if he let her go, he would never know what his life would be like, and he didn’t want to know.

And when he left, Daisy thought he wouldn’t come back. She had packed all his stuff and left it by the door as she sat on their sofa. She pulled her knees close to her chest, regretting the words she’d said. _Will I ever see him smiling back at me again?_

She started questioning her decision in packing his things away. _How will I know if I let him go?_ She found herself walking towards his belongings, taking it apart, bit by bit. She put his clothes where it belonged. Next to hers. She picked his typewriter up and place it on his study. And when she came back for another stack of clothes, he greeted her by the door. She instantly hugged him, whispers of _I’m sorry_ rang through their living room.

They grew stronger since their fights. And those fights? It grew less and less. They still had disagreements and quarrels, of course. But there was barely any yelling. Nobody left with so many things unsaid. They would talk it out. And sometimes she would laugh at how stupid it was, and he’d join her.

There was a time where Daniel had to go on a mission in a different city while Daisy was on a separate one. They felt lost without each other. The mission was successful, but they missed each other _so_ much, that facetime wasn’t enough. She thought about giving him a framework device so it feels as real as possible. But decided against it because they could end up talking until the dawn breaks. Dangerous for the mission.

Night after night, they found themselves say, _why can’t this feeling just fade away?_ Because they wanted to stop missing each other until their hearts ache. They missed each other’s presence and the way they would tease one another. She missed his arms around her and he missed the way she would sigh contently while listening to his heartbeat.

Daisy looked up at him while they were still dancing. She knew how true these lyrics were to them. _There’s no one like you, you speak to my heart_. And she thought to herself, _I pray that we would never be worlds apart_. _Not again._

Daniel gazed down at her, finding her eyes. He smiled. His birthday party was amazing. Family. Friends. Together. It’s what he wanted. But this moment, dancing with Daisy, it was the perfect end to a perfect day.

“Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?”

“I would never let you go.”

Daisy laughed. Dork. “I wouldn’t let you go either, Daniel.”

“Good. Good.”

Then, Daniel stopped dancing. He reached to his front pocket and pulled out a ring.

“Relax.” He said, as he saw the scared look in her eyes. “It’s not an engagement ring. I know you’re not ready for that yet.”

Daisy let out a breath. Even though she loves Daniel with her whole heart, marriage was still a scary concept to her. She was afraid of change. _Funny_. She’s used to change, but _this_ kind? Binding oneself to another forever? That’s insanely scary. _Right?_

But Daniel made it easy for her to entertain the idea. _Maybe one day_. _Soon. One day soon._ She found herself smiling at the thought. _Oh. I’m ready. Huh. Not so scary at all_.

“Who knows? Maybe I am ready.” She replied.

Daniel smiled. “Maybe. But for right now, I am promising you that once you’re ready, I’ll be right here. By your side. Picking you up after you run into those walls you love so much. I promise that I’ll love you even when you’re hard to love—”

“When am I hard to love?” She teased.

He laughed. And she marveled at that sound. “I promise to be your sidekick forever, _Quake_.” She groaned, because _of course_ he would add that in. “I promise to hold you close when you need comfort. I promise to be an ear whenever you want to complain or talk about anything and everything. I promise to be a shoulder you can cry on when things get too much. I promise to give you any kind of advice when you need me to, even though I know you can handle yourself. I promise to give you as much space when you need to be alone. I promise that whenever you have a nightmare, I’ll be there to hold your hand.”

Daisy was full-blown crying by that point. Because this _beautiful_ , _gorgeous_ , _kind_ man loves her with so much force that he bought her a promise ring. And those promises? She knew he meant it. Because he had already shown it through his actions before he had uttered those words. He had become an ear, a shoulder, an advice giver, and he had left her alone whenever she wants to be. He had _definitely_ picked her back up over and over again. And he held her close every night and every morning. He was there whenever the nightmares haunt her, holding her hand, rubbing her back, be at her beck and call.

“I promise all these things to you, dear, because you’re it for me. So, what do you say? Accept this ring?”

“Of course.” She croaked as he held her left hand and slid the ring onto her middle finger.

“The ring finger’s reserved for the real deal.” He joked.

She let out a watery laugh. “It’ll be waiting for you.”

They embraced once more, swaying slightly to the next song on the record. _Life couldn’t get better than this._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Daniel Sousa is one gorgeous man. Thanks for reading!


End file.
